The present invention relates generally to hot melt adhesive hand applicators or applicator guns, and more particularly to a new and improved hot melt adhesive hand applicator or applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, wherein the trigger mechanism thereof is interconnected to the needle valve member of the applicator or gun such that when the trigger mechanism of the applicator or gun is squeezed or pulled, a substantially two-part or two-step actuation-type mode of operation is effectively achieved whereby in accordance with a first part or first step of the actuation operation, an electrical switch is initially moved from its OPENED state to its CLOSED state so as to provide power to, for example, a rotary gear pump by means of which adhesive material may be supplied to the applicator or gun under pressure, and simultaneously therewith, electrical power is also provided to a solenoid air valve by means of which pressurized air can be supplied to the nozzle assembly of the applicator or gun in a swirl application mode for interaction with the adhesive material, while in accordance with a subsequent, second part or second step of the actuation operation, the needle valve member is moved axially so as to be effectively lifted from its CLOSED position upon its valve seat to an OPENED position away from the valve seat so as to permit the dispensing of the adhesive material.
Hot melt adhesive applicators usually have a configuration which is similar to that of a gun, and accordingly comprises, for example, an upper, horizontally disposed body portion at the free end tip of which there is provided a nozzle member from which the hot melt adhesive material is dispensed, and an integrally connected, vertically oriented handle portion upon which a suitable trigger mechanism is operatively mounted. As disclosed within the aforenoted patent application, the trigger mechanism is utilized to actuate both the needle valve member of the needle valve assembly, as well as an electrical switch assembly which, in turn, is utilized to activate both an adhesive material supply gear pump and a solenoid air valve component of a compressed air supply assembly for supplying compressed air to be utilized in conjunction with the adhesive material being dispensed. In connection with the aforenoted interrelated arrangement of the various structural components comprising the adhesive applicator or gun, it is particularly desirable that the trigger mechanism actuates the electrical switch assembly prior to the actuation of the needle valve assembly such that, when the needle valve assembly is in fact actuated so as to move the needle valve member from its CLOSED position with respect to its valve seat to its OPENED position with respect to its valve seat, a sufficient supply of adhesive material will have already been supplied to the needle valve assembly so as to ensure the dispensing of a proper volume of adhesive material in order to achieve predetermined adhesive material dispensing patterns, and in addition, a sufficient supply of compressed air will likewise have already been supplied within the vicinity of the dispensing nozzle for use in conjunction with the dispensing of the adhesive material so as to ensure the properly controlled dispensing of the adhesive material in accordance with conventionally known swirl air patterns. Such an actuation sequence in connection with the operation or actuation of the needle valve member and the electrical switch assembly has not been heretofore achieved.
Accordingly, a need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved structural arrangement of the various operative components of the hot melt adhesive material applicator gun wherein the trigger mechanism can actuate the electrical switch assembly prior to the actuation of the needle valve assembly such that, when the needle valve assembly is in fact actuated so as to move the needle valve member from its CLOSED position with respect to its valve seat to its OPENED position with respect to its valve seat, a sufficient supply of adhesive material will have already been supplied to the needle valve assembly so as to ensure the dispensing of a proper volume of adhesive material in order to achieve predetermined adhesive material dispensing patterns, and in addition, a sufficient supply of compressed air will likewise have already been supplied within the vicinity of the dispensing nozzle for use in conjunction with the dispensing of the adhesive material so as to ensure the properly controlled dispensing of the adhesive material in accordance with conventionally known swirl air patterns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hot melt adhesive applicator gun and a method of operating the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hot melt adhesive applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, which overcomes the various operational drawbacks and disadvantages characteristic of PRIOR ART hot melt adhesive applicator guns.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hot melt adhesive applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, wherein the needle valve member of the needle valve assembly, and the electrical switch assembly for controlling the activation of an adhesive material supply gear pump as well as for controlling the activation of a solenoid air valve component of a compressed air supply assembly for supplying compressed air to be utilized in conjunction with the adhesive material being dispensed, is properly sequenced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hot melt adhesive applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, wherein the electrical switch assembly, for controlling the activation of an adhesive material supply gear pump as well as for controlling the activation of a solenoid air valve component of a compressed air supply assembly for supplying compressed air to be utilized in conjunction with the adhesive material being dispensed, is actuated prior to the actuation of the needle valve member of the needle valve assembly.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hot melt adhesive applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, wherein the electrical switch assembly, for controlling the activation of an adhesive material supply gear pump as well as for controlling the activation of a solenoid air valve component of a compressed air supply assembly for supplying compressed air to be utilized in conjunction with the adhesive material being dispensed, is actuated prior to the actuation of the needle valve member of the needle valve assembly whereby a sufficient supply of adhesive material will have already been supplied to the needle valve assembly, so as to ensure the dispensing of a proper volume of adhesive material in order to achieve predetermined adhesive material dispensing patterns, and in addition, a sufficient supply of compressed air will likewise have already been supplied, within the vicinity of the dispensing nozzle for use in conjunction with the dispensing of the adhesive material, so as to ensure the properly controlled dispensing of the adhesive material in accordance with conventionally known swirl air patterns.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved hot melt adhesive material applicator gun, and a method of operating the same, which comprises a trigger mechanism which is interconnected to the needle valve member of the applicator or gun such that when the trigger mechanism of the applicator or gun is squeezed or pulled, a substantially two-part or two-step actuation-type mode of operation is effectively achieved. In accordance with a first part or first step of the actuation operation, an electrical switch is initially moved from its OPENED state to its CLOSED state so as to provide power to, for example, a rotary gear pump by means of which adhesive material can be supplied to the applicator gun under pressure, and simultaneously therewith, electrical power is also provided to a solenoid air valve by means of which pressurized air can be supplied to the nozzle assembly of the applicator gun in a swirl application mode for interaction with the adhesive material, while in accordance with a subsequent, second part or second step of the actuation operation, the needle valve member is moved axially so as to be effectively lifted from its CLOSED position upon its valve seat to an OPENED position away from the valve seat so as to permit the dispensing of the adhesive material. In this manner, a sufficient supply of the adhesive material, and a sufficient supply of the swirl control air, is provided prior to the actual dispensing of the adhesive material so as to ensure the proper dispensing of the adhesive material in accordance with desired dispensing patterns.